ENCANTAMIENTO
by Cereziita
Summary: Sakura Haruno?-pregunto...Si soy yo que pasa?Sasuke ha muerto, necesito que vengas.Sakura si me entero que te acuestas con el, te mato, puede quedarse con todo pero con mi mujer NO!pero Itachi como puedo negarselo!Soy su ESPOSA,todo es tu culpa!te odio


hOla!

Mucho tiempo sin escribr nada verdad? Lamento las historias que no eh terminado hehe esque ya saben como soy, pero las terminare! Lo prometoo

Bueno esta es mi nueva creación..espero les agradee es un sasusalu con un poco de itasaku, espero les agrade y me dejen reviews las historia ira lento pero les gustara

Los amooo besos!

La historia sera algo confusa.. pero espero les guste

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ENCANTAMIENTO…**

Ella era una chica humilde, generosa con quienes la rodeaban… su nombre Sakura Haruno de 21 años, muy hermosa, unos ojos color jade, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello largo y ondulado y un color rosa que la hacia resaltar, un cuerpo espectacular sin exagerar, pero de buena proporsion , tenia unas piernas gruesas y largas un abdomen plano y con una cintura perfectamente marcada, caderas anchas y vulgarmente un buen trasero.

Tenia una hermana de 19 años llamada Ino Haruno, era una chica de buen carácter, espontanea, muy inteligente y atractiva tambien, de estatura mas baja que Sakura, su cabello rubio y largo normalmente recogido en una cola, ojos de un tono azul profundo y un cuerpo torneado, ella consideraba a Sakura inocente e ingenua.

Vivian en un poblado cerca de Tokio, con su padre en una casa humilde, pero sin exagerar, su madre habia muerto años atrás y aunque habia sido duro para ellas, lo habian superado, pero al parecer su padre no, el señor haruno tenia serios problemas con el alcohol, tomaba mucho.

_((ahora viene lo que puede confundirlos porfavor lean con atención XD ))_

Un dia normal…

-Sakura! Deberiamos ir a la plaza del centro…seguro hay chicos lindos! Que opinas frentesota?-pregunto con entusiasmo la hermana de la ya nombrada.

-Ino…siempre pensando en chicos lindos jajaja, no lo se, papà llego muy tomado anoche y tal vez deberiamos quedarnos por si necesita algo..

-Hay como crees tonta! No despertara hasta mas tarde y mientras que haras? Aburrirte aquí! Ya dejate de tonterias y arreglate para ir a ligar, nunca se sabe cuando conoceras el amor de tu vida! Muevete!!- dijo mientras empujaba a su hermana a la habitación.

Ya las dos chicas listas, salieron hacia la plaza del centro para comprar un helado y según Ino, ligar uno que otro chico sexy,las dos chicas robaban miradas de los caballeros al pasar… se veian frescas y bellas.

Sakura pidio un helado de menta con chocolate mientras que su hermana opto por uno de chocolate amargo.

-Sakura mira! Que ese no es el idiota que te dejo la semana pasada??!!-pregunto furiosa la chica mientras señalaba a un sujeto bien parecido que se besaba con una chica cualquiera.

Sakura instantáneamente giro la cara para mirarlo y no se fijo que se estrellaba con un sujeto que la hizo caer de senton al suelo… muy apenada miro hacia arriba e instantáneamente se quedo hipnotizada por esa mirada negra que la veia fijamente….

-Disculpe señorita no fue mi intencion –dijo mientras le tendia la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se quedo embobada con aquel chico de cabellos negros i largos atados en una cola baja, alto y piel blanca con un cuerpo espectacular y vestido de traje… tenia unas extrañas marcas debajo de los ojos, parecia de unos 28 años…demasiado perfecto.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarle otro helado…disculpe, como se llama?-pregunto cortésmente el hombre.

Ino al ver que su hermana no respondia le dio un codazo para que reaccionara…

-Lo..lo siento, mi nombre es Sakura y no se preocupe por lo del helado jeje-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Oh, muy bien Sakura, mi nombre es Sasuke … dijo con una sonrisa y pues, no soy de aquí, vine a ver a un familiar, pero sabes? Eres muy linda, me gustaria invitarte a salir…te parece?

-Claro que le parece!-dijo entusiasmada Ino.

-Muy bien, nos vemos hoy en la noche aquí mismo esta bien.. como a las 9?dijo el joven.

-Si aquí estara puntual, hasta luego!- dijo la rubia mientras arrastraba a la pelirosa.

Al llegar a la casa…las chicas entraron sin hacer ruido, ya que su padre estaba dormido y corrieron a la habitación de ambas….

-Ino estas loca??!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto… cierto pelinegro

-Si te digo que esta listo sasori, ya consegui a la chica es perfecta, es ingenua, pero es muy hermosa, mañana mismo planeamos todo ok? Tengo que irme la vere esta noche-y diciendo esto, colgo el telefono…todo va perfecto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Esa noche…

-Sakura te digo que te ves divina!!! Deja de verme asi-decia la rubia mientras observaba su obra maestra…

Sakura vestia un vestido del color de sus ojos , estraple y pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí en forma de globo llegando unos 8 cm arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos del mismo tono muy lindos y el pelo suelto lacio de arriba pero ondulado en las puntas, un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus finas facciones y un liston en el pelo del mismo tono del vestido…lucia perfecta.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, el chico ya estaba esparandola, al verla se quedo impactado, la chica en verdad era hermosa, al llegar junto al chico, Sakura se sonrojo al ver lo guapo que estaba…

-Hola Sakura, te ves muy bella-diciendo esto beso tiernamente la mejilla de la chica provocando que se sonrojara.

-Gr..racias Sasuke-san tambien se ve muy bien-dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia un bar que se encontraba cerca de ahí…

Pasaron una velada encantadora y esa noche Sakura Haruno se enamoro de aquel chico…Sasuke´´

Pasaron 2 meses y ``Sasuke´´ iba muy seguido a visitar a Sakura, los estaban enamorados aparentemente, y aunque fue algo precipitado, ``Sasuke`` le propuso matrimonio a la chica, ella en verdad estaba enamorada y obviamente acepto, la boda fue sencilla, ya que al parecer el era de la misma clase economica que ella, o tal vez solo un poco mas elevada, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella lo amaba por ser el…su Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la noche de bodas, llegaron al departamento de el, y ella estaba emocionada pues esa seria la primera noche que pasaria con un nombre, y que ademas seria con el hombre que ama y su ahora esposo…

El la recosto en la cama y comenzo a besarla.. cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, esa noche pasaria algo muy importante… algo que marcaria la vida de la chica para siempre…

Al ver el numero inmediatamante contesto haciendo una seña a Sakura para que esperara, esta puso cara de curiosidad por saber quien era.

-¿Qué?!, estas seguro que hoy?!, no , no lo pospondre!- ahora mismo voy para allà-y diciendo esto, colgo el telefono.

Sakura lo siento pero tengo que salir de emergencia, te llamo después si? Te amo- le dio un beso y sin siquera esperar respuesta salio del departamento.

Sakura desilusionada, dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas, se quito el vestido de novia y se dispuso a dormir…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dos dias habian pasado, y Sasuke no se habia aparecido ni habia llamado para nada, Sakura estaba muy triste, y para variar, su padre seguia tomando.

-Hay frentesota, no estes triste, seguro paso algo importante, es tu esposo, tiene que regresar- dijo la rubia abrazando a su hermana.

-Si Ino tienes razon, pero lo que me preocupa esque le haya pasado algo, yo lo amo demasiado-decia mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus palidas mejillas.

-Tranquila hermanita, te hare algo de comer sale? Ni has estrenado la cocina de tu departamento, vente vamos a ver que hacemos y después vamos a ver a papà - ambas chicas se levantaron del sillon para ir a la cocina.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar a su lujosa casa todos estaban llorando, su madre, Mikoto una mujer elegante y muy hermosa esta hecha pedosos.

-Itachi que bueno que llegas, tu hermano Sasuke ha muerto-dijo entre llanto la mujer

-¿Qué?!, como es posible madre?-pregunto aparentando incredulidad y tristeza.

-Al parecer venia de regreso de un lugar y un trailer lo impacto, su camioneta quedo destrozada y encontraron su cuerpo calcinado-dijo rompiendo en un llanto devastador.

-Madre…-fue lo unico que pronuncio Itachi al recordar todo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Un hombre viejo y moribundo estaba con sus hijos y su mujer, al parecer estaba en sus ultimos momentos._

_-Sasuke…ven hijo, acercate- el joven solto la mano de su madre para ir con su padre, camino hasta el y tomo su mano_

_Itachi el hermano mayor, miraba con reselo la escena, siempre le habia tenido envidia a Sasuke._

_-Hijo, tu te encargaras de la empresa, ahora que tienes 24 años y estas listo-dijo el padre entre quejidos._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Al fin, al fin Sasuke estaba muerto y ahora, el se quedaria con todo, tal ves se pregunten como, pues Itachi habia estado planeando el asesinato de su hermano menor.

Primero se hizo pasar por el, buscando una joven ingenua para casarse con ella por bienes mancomunados, osea que si Sasuke se moria, todo el poder y el dinero pasarian a manos de su viuda y por supuesto el se quedaria con la mujer y el dinero… y ahora que habia matado a Sasuke, nada se interponia en su camino.

-Madre, que pasara ahora?-pregunto.

-No lo se Itachi, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, la prensa esta afuera de la casa y no se iran hasta saber que ocurre-dijo entre llanto.

-Ire a la oficina de Sasuke para ver si dejo algo que nos indique de donde venia cuando el trailer se estampo contra el.

-Si hijo-dijo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Unos minutos después el Uchiha aparecio, con unos papeles en las manos.

-Itachi…que eso?-pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

-Madre, no se como decirte esto, pero al parecer Sasuke nos engaño, esta es un acta de matrimonio mamà…Sasuke se caso con una tal Sakura Haruno.. y al parecer fue por bienes mancomunados

-La madre de la impresión solo alcanzo a decir…ve por ella-antes de caer desmayada.

Al despertar Mikoto miro a su alrededor y solo vio a Itachi.

-Hijo… y la muchacha?, ya fuiste por ella?-pregunto algo adolorida.

-Madre, la verdad creo que sera mejor que tu le digas que se quedo viuda, no soy el indicado, tu llamala, mientras mandas a alguien por ella, yo ire al ministerio y a investigar si el acta de matrimonio no es falsa- y al decir esto salio nerviso de la habitación, dejando a su madre con el telefono en la mano y el numero que venia en el acta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Ya te sientes mejor frentesota?-pregunto una alegre rubia.

-si Ino, gracias por venir a acompañarme-dijo la pelirosa ya mas tranquila.

El telefono de la casa empezo a sonar…

-Diga?-pregunto esperanzada la pelirosa.

-Sakura Haruno?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-Si soy yo, que ocurre?-pregunto mientras sentia un extraño hueco en su estomago.

-Soy la madre de Sasuke… el, ha muerto y necesitamos que vengas-dijo triste la mujer.

-Que?!!-pregunto histerica mientras se le nublaba la vista y caia al piso.

Al ver la escena , Ino corrio y tomo el telefono, Mikoto dio la misma información y dio la direccion de la casa y pidio que fueran lo mas pronto posible.

Al colgar el telefono, Ino se quedo en shock un momento pero corrio a su casa para hacer su maleta, avisarle a su padre y a comprar voletos para el proximo camion con destino a Tokio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unos campesinos caminaban cerca del camino.

-Papà, mira! Es un hombre, parece que sigue vivo, debemos ayudarlo-dijo un joven mientras observaba a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, al parecer muy mal herido.

-Ayu-dame-dijo el azabache antes de quedar inconciente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke sigue vivo!**

**Entonces de quien era el cuerpo calcinado??**

**Espero les haya gustado jejeje dependiendo de los reviews qe me manden publicare el sig capitulo sale, no olviden los reviews a mi me hacen muy feliz!**

**Un besooo los amo!**


End file.
